Avatar: The Last DOG (Benders)
by SoraB-RadX
Summary: This story takes place after Avatar: The Last Airbender, the characters in this story are dogs though. This will be a humorous adventure, THE PLOT: Sandbenders just won't give up, so they kidnap appa and momo AGAIN, and find a sorcerous to turn the heroes into dogs, but accidently turns EVERYONE into dogs...
1. Chapter 1

First off, I do not own A.T.L.A. And I didn't make this story alone, I am making it with the help of another FictionPress and FanFiction writer, PugLover112. Enjoy the book.

Chapter 1:

It was a warm summer day, seven months after aang defeated the fire lord. Zuko was practicing his bending with Toph, Iroh was sitting on a rock sipping his tea. They were just a few miles outside of Ba Sing Se. Katara was twirling her hair that was being braided by momo. Appa was eating hay. Aang was holding his Shepard staff, he had traded in his airbending staff for it this just a week ago. Aang had just built up enough courage to ask out Katara. He walked toward her, she looked at him, he opened his mouth to speak, but then Sokka jumped in the way.

"Hey Aang! Look at that woman over there waving at us, I think she likes you!" Yelled Sokka.

Aang looked at the woman, she was not waving, she was a sorcerous casting a spell on them.

"Hummy jiki Koki wiki rikon waun sho." Said the woman as she waved her arms. There were two Sandbenders standing next to her.

"Guys! These people are...ugh...Sandbenders." Said Aang, just the thought of them scared him.

"Ahh! They have a sorcerous!" Yelled Toph.

Sokka ran towards them with his boomerang, and jumped to attack.

"Ki yan ton Sha, SAND!" Yelled the woman, and sand appeared.

The Sandbenders shot Sokka back with the sand. The other heroes prepared for battle.

Aang jumped forward.

"Hamie jaka rotia awan Cliuey!" Yelled the Sorcerous.

Aang fell to the ground, only he was not himself anymore. He was now in a dogs body, and so were the Sandbenders and his friends, everyone except for the Sorcerous.

"What just happened?" Asked a Sandbender who was now a yellow lab, who was also a yellow lab.

"Sorry, looks like the spell went on everyone in the world. Hahahahaha! It great, well except for the act that Sandbenders are yellow labs now...heheehe." Said the Sorcerous.

She then casted a spell, captured Appa and momo who were still in their original bodies, then her, the labs, appa, and momo disappeared.

The heroes were now:

Aang- Pug

Katara- Sheltie

Sokka- Spinger Spaniel

Iroh- Saint Bernard

Zuko- Dalmation (with a spot on his eye where his scar was)

Toph- Bull Dog

"What just happened?" Yelled Zuko.

"Nooooooo! They took Appa!" Yelled Aang.

"And momo..." Said Katara.

"Shut up Katara, nobody cares about momo!" Yelled Aang, which sounded pathetic coming from his little pug body.

"We need to get to town, to see if anyone else was affected by the spell." Said Iroh.

"Uncles right." Said Zuko, "hey maybe being dog won't be so bad, I won't have to see my scar anymore." He said as he looked in a puddle.

He then saw in the puddle his reflection, he was a Dalmation...with a spot right where his scar was.

"Oh come on!" He yelled when he saw the spot.

"To Ba Sing Se" said Sokka.

"It's a long long way to Ba Sing Sa, but the girls In the city, how they are so pretty and the..." Toph started.

"Shut up Toph, this no time for singing." Said Iroh.

Just then three Golden Retrievers walked towards them, one with a ukulele slung over his back.

"Sounds like you guys need to get to Ba Sing Se fast, you know how I get there fast?", started the dog with the ukulele,"I use a, Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!" He finished.

The look on each of their faces was blank, so they continued moving towards Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When they reached Ba Sing Se they were going towards the palace when they saw nine identical Beagles.

"Hey check out the Ladies" said Sokka to Aang.

"So what are your names?" Said Sokka to the nine Beagles.

Then all nine beagles at the same time said, "I'm Judy."

"Ahhhhhh! There Long-Fangs Girlfriends! Run!" Yelled Aang.

They ran into the palace as Toph, being the strong Bulldog that she was earthbended a wall behind them.

They found a Golden Retriever sitting on the throne, The Earth King.

"Sir, the Sandbenders have turned everyone into dogs and have stolen Appa and Momo, they are disturbing the peace that we just regained after the war." Said Iroh.

"War, what war?" Asked the Earth King.

"You know, the one that Long-Fang kept secret from you." Said Aang.

"A secret war?" Questioned the Earth King.

They turned around and walked away.

"Looks like we're gonna have to face the Sandbenders on our own" said Toph.

"I guess so." Said Katara.

"Not quite, I think uncle knows someone who can help." Said Zuko.

"I do?" Iroh replied.

Zuko nodded.

"Oh, yes I remember, and he happens to be a guest in the city right now, follow me." Said Iroh.

So they followed Iroh to a guest house in the city, the knocked on the door.(with their heads since the were short dogs.) Boomy answered the door, he was an old German Shepard mix. Aang jumped towards him.

"King Boomy!" Yelled Aang.

They explained to Boomy what had happened.

"I can help you with this." Said Boomy.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Sokka.

"I'm going to do...nothing, haha!" Replied Boomy.

Aang slapped himself with his paw. They walked away.

"I guess we will face this one on our own." Said Zuko.

"Is that what you want?" Asked Iroh.

"Huh." Everyone said in reply to Iroh.

"It's time to look inward and start asking yourself the big questions; who are you, and what do you want?" Said Iroh.


End file.
